supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurorus
}} Aurorus (Ukrainian: Аурорус) is a dual Ice/Rock type Pokemon introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from Amaura at level 39 if it is at night. Aurorus is 87.5% male and 12.5% percent female, making Aurorus more male. Aurorus made it's first appearance in Pokemon X and Y for the Nintendo 3DS. Aurorus is #699 in the PokeDex. BATC Aurorus was called up for the Ukraine national IndyCar team for the 2015 Ironman 70.3 Miami and also for the 2016 IndyCar Series season. Aurorus played a first international for Ukraine at the Ironman Miami warmup match against Honduras; but Ukraine lost the match 2-0. Family Feud One of Aurorus' good results include a semifinal in the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk after defeating Tony Kanaan in straight sets, 6-1, 6-3; and also ending the hopes of the semifinal involving 4 IndyCar drivers. At the Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course, Aurorus did a lap around the race track but lost his semifinal to the eventual tournament winner and Honduran Hélio Castroneves by 5.58 of a second. Ability Aurorus holds the ability Refrigerate when playing Pokemon. When playing IndyCar, Aurorus holds the ability Levitate, which means it does more damage when neither Hélio Castroneves nor Juan Pablo Montoya are in the top ten; but after the two retire Aurorus has decided the ability will do more damage when neither Will Power nor their driver Scott Dixon don't make the top 5. Levitate does more damage in qualifying when there are all cars in the same qualification round 1 group; and does a lot more when there are only three Penske cars in the Firestone Fast Six. Aurorus' Levitate was used on Friday at the Race of the Stars 2015, as neither one of them were on track. At the end on Friday, Aurorus cried. Aurorus' Levitate was used on the Saturday races, as Froslass wasn't able to secure a top 5 spot in both races; finishing 10th and 9th respectively. Aurorus' Levitate is used again in the 2016 Rolex 24 at Daytona, since neither of them entered the 2016 event; and both of them raced at the 2007 and 2008 editions. Aurorus' ability was used mostly during the 2016 24 hours due to Dixon, Kanaan, McMurray and Larson being multiple laps down. It did more damage starting on lap 96 of the Phoenix Grand Prix in 2016 due to Ukraine leading and both of them having tire issues. Aurorus' ability also did a lot of damage in round 3 of Barber qualifying in 2016 and the 2016 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis round 3 of qualifying. IndyCar Wins #Long Beach, 2015 #Texas, 2015 #Sonoma, 2015 #Phoenix, 2016 Aurorus first played for Ukraine at the 2013 Grand Prix of Houston. Since then, Aurorus has been remaining in Ukraine's starting squad for every IndyCar since it entered. In the 2014 season, Aurorus raced full time for the first time since it first existed. At the 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course hosted by Germany on May 10, Aurorus' side recovered from a penalty to finish inside the top ten. Due to Aurorus having Dixon as the driver in 2015, the Rock/Ice type Pokemon was considered to be a championship contender. In qualifying for the Indy 500 in 2016, Aurorus was upset by Apolo Anton Ohno's Japan team in Sunday's qualifying for positions 10-33 on the grid. Despite being second and more than 50 points behind Gilles Marini in the standings after Detroit Race 2; Aurorus, along with the Belgium national team were nominated for the Best Driver of 2016 by ESPYS; but neither Aurorus nor Belgium won the award, however it was won by NASCAR's Kyle Busch instead. ;Squads Trivia *Aurorus' name comes from "aurora" and "thesaurus". *Aurorus can evolve in the following IndyCar races: Firestone 600, due to the appearance in the night. *No other Pokemon has the same type combination as Aurorus and it's pre-evolution. Also, due to it's Rock/Ice typing, Aurorus and it's pre-evolution does 4x damage on Flying type Pokemon. *Aurorus has been playing for the Ukrainian national team since it first existed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Rock typed Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon universe Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends